Bienvenido a Equestria, Doctor
by Tecladeitor
Summary: Luego de hacer volar una flota Dalek, el Doctor escapa a bordo de su confiable TARDIS, pero es absorbido por un vórtice que lo lleva al mágico mundo de Equestria. Regenerado en pony, cree encontrar en ese mundo la paz que tanto había anhelado, pero parece que el destino del último amo del tiempo es sufrir y llevar dolor y muerte a aquellos que lo rodean, sean humanos o ponis.
1. Nota del autor

(Se abre el telón)

¡Saludos a todos los bronis y pegasisters que osaron penetrar en los confines de mis historias! Yo soy Tecladeitor, escritor, artista, internauta y brony, y antes de comenzar esta historia, de la cual agradezco de antemano su preferencia, es menester aclarar algunos puntos que involucran nuestro relato:

Como ya se mencionó en el summary, este es una versión mas de la historia del enigmático y famoso personaje producto del fandom de My little pony y de la multigalardonada serie de televisión de ciencia ficción britanica Dr Who : Dr. Whooves, y gracias a la magia del Internet, abundan las historias sobre este personaje, de las cuales podemos citar 3 orígenes de este:

-Es y siempre fue un pony, pero con las características del personaje original del doctor, es decir, un pony del tiempo.

-El personaje original (el Doctor, planeta Gallifrey, acompañantes, Daleks) que por alguna extraña razón terminó en Equestria, pudiendo convertirse en pony producto de su misma regeneración o por algún medio mágico, o simplemente con su forma humana.

-Pony terrestre normal que suele ser inventor y de gran inteligencia, con su TARDIS claro, pero ajeno a todo el pasado del doctor original.

Esta historia es, desde luego, una de tantas con la segunda característica, siendo esta mi propia versión de como el doctor llega a Equestria y lo que le pasó ahí, sin embargo, debo aclarar algunos puntos mas acerca de los clásicos clichés que conllevan tanto al mismo personaje como a los de My little pony en general que NO van a pasar, a fin de que reconsideren la lectura de este fic en caso de ser ustedes amantes de algunos de estos detalles:

-El doctor NO tomará como acompañante a Derpy.

-El Doctor NO tendrá relación amorosa alguna (y mucho menos con Derpy)

-Nada de detalles del fandom a los personajes de la serie original (Luna no es gamer, Lyra no está obsesionada con los humanos, Pinkie Pie no tiene doble personalidad, aunque si hay algo de eso de romper la barrera del tiempo y espacio)

Antes de continuar, quisiera hacer una explicación de porqué decidí omitir el primer punto, que considero el cliché mas fuerte de todos y cuya omisión seguramente será objeto de numerosas quejas:

(...en serio, ¿a quien rayos se le ocurrió siquiera la posibilidad de que Derpy seria escogida como acompañante para el doctor?, saben perfectamente que el doctor solo escoje a los mejores, los mas listos o los mas brillantes, características que hacen famosa a Derpy precisamente por que carece de ellas. Si retomamos las características del personaje original del doctor, Derpy JAMAS podrá ser su acompañante, jamás de los jamases...

...ni siquiera en caso de que se "enamorase de ella", saben que el doctor jamás se enamora)

En fin, retomando la nota, no queda mas que agregar, una vez mas agradezco su preferencia ( a quien haya decidido continuar la lectura, claro está) y ojalá disfruten leerla tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Por cierto, una razón de porqué decidí omitir el "fandom" es por que soy un ojete que me encanta llevar la contraria...

(cierra el telón)


	2. El escape

-Así que, tienen un laboratorio de manipulación genética flotando a la deriva en los confines de la cascada medusa, experimentando con cuanta criatura viviente encontraron en su camino, lo que, tomando en cuenta que son Daleks es completamente lógico, pero ¿por que extraer la energía de 10 supernovas para usarla en los experimentos si con la energía de reserva que tienen ustedes es suficiente? ¿Para qué tiene tanta energía y a donde va?...a menos que….

El Doctor caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando resolver ese enigma ante la mirada fría y nerviosa de los Daleks que lo rodeaban, entonces se detuvo, una idea habia atravezado por su mente, atando convenientemente todos los cabos sueltos, era demasiado lógico.

-...a menos que la energía usada no sea para los experimentos genéticos, sino para alimentar algo más grande, espantosamente mucho más grande, algo como...digamos ¿un manipulador de micro-ondas de partículas uon para cruceros de combate galifreianos, robado de las bóvedas privadas del planeta Barcelona, a unos sencillos 134, 000, 000, 000, 000 parsecs de aquí?

-Los experimentos para modificar la estructura molecular de los seres vivos y transformarlos en material dalek son exitosos pero escasos- Resonó la fría y metálica voz del dalek que se acercaba lentamente al doctor, sin dejar de apuntar su arma hacia él -usando el manipulador podremos modificar las ondas energéticas de un amo del tiempo, y usarlas para regenerarlo en un dalek.

El Doctor retrocedió asustado y frustrado, por supuesto era una trampa, lo habían traído hasta ahí para usarlo, ¿como pudo haber sido tan estupido para caer en una trampa Dalek? , y sin embargo ahí estaba, a bordo de una nave Dalek ingeniosamente disfrazada de transporte de comercio británico, rodeado de 200 Daleks armados...a menos que…

-Ahora que te tenemos donde te queríamos, serás transformado en un Dalek…¡preparen el manipulador!-

-¡Un momento!- Exclamó repentinamente el doctor, distrayendo momentáneamente a sus atacantes -antes de intentar matar a un amo del tiempo, asegurense de que no tenga un teletransportador con modificaciones ilegales- Y con esa última exclamación, activó el transportador cuidadosamente disimulado en su muñeca.

Un desagradable salto espacial después, el Doctor se encontró ante un largo y abandonado pasillo en algún punto perdido de la nave, mientras oía las voces frustradas de los Daleks, amortiguadas por los gruesos muros de la nave.

-Que desagradable es viajar sin una cabina, pero es útil de vez en cuando- Dijo al tiempo que se quitaba el teletransportador y lo arrojaba, ahora quemado e inservible- lastima que solo funciona una vez.

Con desesperación buscó en la pared, hasta que encontró una ranura. Del interior de su abrigo sacó una pequeña sonda sónica, que él cariñosamente llamaba "destornillador", y la apuntó a la ranura, la cual se abrió revelando el interior repleto de cables y una pantalla en el centro.

Manipulando hábilmente el destornillador, logró acceder a la interfaz del sistema operativo de la nave y empezó a descargar los planos de esta.

-A ver - Dijo mientras seguía apuntando con aquella lucecita azul -un manipulador de partículas uon es demasiado grande, los Daleks necesitan un lugar espacioso para guardarlo, un lugar grande, un…¡bingo!.

Y sin perder tiempo, echó a correr hacia el elevador al final del pasillo, que manipuló para que lo llevara hacia donde quería llegar.

-Oh...eres hermoso-

El Doctor contemplaba asombrado el enorme manipulador, una colosal máquina con forma de jeringa, en cuyo interior reposaba lo que parecía ser un motor de 3 campos, pero con cristales cyan en vez de imanes, y curiosos diseños evidentemente galifreianos en su carcasa -y estás en perfectas condiciones, ¿sabes?, tengo algo parecido a tí en el interior de mi TARDIS, solo que mas pequeño, pero tu evidentemente fuiste construido para manipular grandes masas de energía...y fuiste robado por los Daleks.

Lentamente, el doctor se acercó al enorme cristal del manipulador, contemplando dos reflejos, el suyo propio y el del Dalek que estaba detrás de él. Inmediatamente el Doctor apuntó el manipulador con su destornillador sónico

-Creí que no existía nada en todo el universo que aumentará mi desprecio por ustedes, pero me equivoqué- le dijo con ira contenida al dalek que lo contemplada.

El Dalek no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí mirando con aquel ojo frío e inexpresivo.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás?- dijo por fin el Dalek

Amo del tiempo y Dalek se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente, era prácticamente imposible adivinar los pensamientos del Dalek, mas no se podía decir lo mismo del Doctor, que en ese momento irradiaba odio y frustración es su semblante, sin dejar de apuntar la sonda al manipulador.

El Dalek se acercó lentamente al docto, que para su sorpresa bajó su arma y lo miró directamente.

-No lo harás, tu mirada me dice que no te atreves a volar algo de tu propio planeta, la ira y la frustración invaden tu corazón, pero sabes que no hay otra opción.

El doctor retrocedió asustado, jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera podido imaginar a un dalek hablando así, tan sentimentalmente.

-Una vez un amigo, un amigo muy cercano, me dijo que a veces es necesario destruir tu propio pasado para construir tu futuro, es doloroso pero es cierto, y creo que ese consejo te queda perfectamente ahora.

El doctor estaba en shock, por lo regular podía prevenir los actos de un Dalek por su naturaleza, pero ahora parecía que acababa de cumplir 30 años, como si no conociera a los Daleks.

El Dalek se alejó del consternado doctor, y lentamente se acercó al tablero de mando del elevador, y lo bloqueó justamente cuando una escolta de Daleks llegaba a donde ellos.

-¡Tu nos dejaras entrar! ¡obedece! ¡somos tus superiores!- Gritaba el Dalek atrapado adentro del elevador.

-El elevador no aguantará mucho la agresión de los Daleks, lo mejor será que actives el manipulador y salgas por las compuertas de ventilación- dijo el Dalek

El Doctor tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, mientras los demás Daleks intentaban abrir el elevador, el amo del tiempo se acercó al que sospechosamente le había ayudado y lo observó con cuidado.

-¿Quien eres?, pocas veces he visto a un Dalek desobedecer las órdenes de sus superiores, y estás demasiado cuerdo para estar dañado, a menos que no se….

-...que no sea un Dalek- lo interrumpió.

Un pesado silencio reinó sobre el recinto, solo roto por los golpes y maldiciones de los Daleks atrapados en el elevador, el Doctor creía ver a través de ese ojo de cristal algo más, como si algo más complejo que un Dalek se asomara en su interior.

De pronto, una pequeña cápsula salió de un compartimiento del Dalek.

-¿una memoria?- dijo el Doctor

Toda la sala retumbó por la agresión ejercida por parte de los Daleks hacia el elevador, cuyas puertas se empezaron a fundir.

-Tómala y huye, te lo suplico, en su momento sabrás lo que es.

Dudando por un momento, pero confiado en el hecho de que no estaba hablando con un Dalek, al menos no uno en su totalidad, tomó la cápsula de memoria.

-¿Quien eres, que te hicieron los Daleks?...ven conmigo, puedo ayudarte.

-Es demasiado tarde para mi doctor, he esperado mucho tiempo y he visto demasiado para volver, esa memoria es todo lo que te pido…¡vete!

La frustración, la ira y el dolor volvieron a apoderarse de los dos corazones del doctor, se sentía terrible de dejar a esa pobre criatura a quien habían intentado convertir en un dalek, pero era demasiado tarde, intentar ayudarla equivalia a buscar otra salida por donde pudiera sacarla, lo cual significaría dejar que los daleks entraran...lo que significaba la extinción del universo conocido.

Odiandose profundamente por lo que hacía, apuntó su destornillador sónico al generador, que inmediatamente empezó a funcionar, después lo apuntó hacia una compuerta de ventilación, ubicada a su lado izquierdo, la cual se abrió revelando un estrecho pasillo por el que podía dejarse caer.

Finalmente la puerta del elevador cedió, dejando pasar libremente a los 5 Daleks que perseguían al Doctor y a su Dalek renegado, pero para entonces el Doctor ya se había ido.

Aceptando la situación, el Dalek se volvió para encarar a las 5 máquinas.

-Has desobedecido una orden directa, eres impuro, serás exterminado…¡EXTERMINAR!

5 rayos verdes salieron de las armas de sus respectivos dueños, volando en pedazos al Dalek renegado.

Uno de los Daleks se acercó lentamente al manipulador, que comenzaba a sobrecalentarse, e ignorando los restos del Dalek eliminado, cuya carcasa empezaba a cambiar de color cobre a blanco, escaneó el gigantesco aparato.

-El manipulador ha sido activado al quintuple de su capacidad, las extensiones de las celdas no han sido conectadas, toda la nave corre el riesgo de evaporarse en 10 minutos, el proceso es irreversible- dijo el dalek.

-Sincronizar saltos temporales de emergencia, los científicos y los guerreros de alto rango son prioridad, evacuen la nave- Dijo el Dalek que parecía ser el cabecilla de las 5 máquinas.

Mientras eso sucedía, a varias docenas de metros debajo, el doctor corría desesperadamente a través de un largo pasillo que terminaba en un espacioso almacén.

-5 minutos- Dijo mientras consultaba un reloj plateado de bolsillo -si la TARDIS ya bloqueó los navegadores del sistema de defensa de la nave, quizá tenga una oportunidad.

Finalmente llegó al almacén, repleto de maquinaria de extraña apariencia, y en cuyo centro destacaba una curiosa cabina de policía color azul ,estilo 1963

Rápidamente se arrojó sobre la puerta, abriendola con una pequeña llave y adentrándose en su interior.

-¿Pero que rayos?...¡luces!-

Inmediatamente el interior se iluminó, revelando una ilógica y gigantesca consola de mandos, de aspecto destartalado, el interior parecía trabajar totalmente independiente de cualquier piloto, y sin embargo el Doctor se abalanzó sobre los controles, girando manijas y apretando botones.

-Vámonos ya…¡ya!- Gritó desesperado el Doctor

El cilindro de vidrio ubicado sobre el tablero de forma circular empezó a funcionar, subiendo y bajando unos curiosos artefactos en su interior, la máquina empezó a hacer cierto ruido y toda la cabina empezó a desaparecer.

Ante el infinito vacío del espacio, la gigantesca nave Dalek empezó a mostrar pequeñas explosiones de su carcasa, que posteriormente fueron aumentando en cantidad y en fuerza, y de entre las explosiones y el metal retorcido salió disparada la cabina azul, girando vertiginosamente y perdiéndose entre las estrellas, precedida por una última y gigantesca explosión que lanzó cual metralla colosales fragmentos de metal. En el interior de la cabina, el doctor sufría las constantes y típicas agitaciones de la TARDIS, aumentadas desagradablemente por la fuerza de la explosión de la nave Dalek.

-Vamos, vamos...un poco más- jalando palancas y presionando botones, el doctor a duras penas mantenía el balance de su nave, cayendo y perdiendo el equilibrio entre turbulencia y turbulencia.

Finalmente, tras unos 5 minutos de constantes agitaciones y chispazos de energía y fuego de parte del tablero de mando, la nave parecía recuperar estabilidad.

El doctor guardó silencio, agudizando el oído en busca de sonidos hostiles, pero la quietud reinaba.

Tras recuperar la calma, el doctor se sentó, y sacando con curiosidad el cilindro de memoria Dalek, procedió a inspeccionarlo.

-Interesante- dijo observando el curioso artefacto y escaneandolo con el destornillador sónico

-tiene una firma genética y un cierre cronométrico, solo podrá abrirse a cierta hora y ante cierta persona...esto es curioso, los Daleks no suelen usar llaves tan estrictas en sus bancos de memoria, ya que nunca revelan sus conocimientos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario o sea por orden de algún superior...

Un sentimiento de vacío llenó el pecho del solitario señor del tiempo al descubrirse a sí mismo esperando alguna respuesta de alguien que no estaba ahí, volteó la vista a la desierta sala de la TARDIS, los ataques de melancolía se estaban volviendo frecuentes en el, a veces pasaba horas recordando a sus antiguas acompañantes y todas las aventuras que tuvo con ellas, Rose, Martha, Donna...tantas historias que compartieron, tantas cosas que vieron, tantos mundos que quiso mostrarles y que nunca verán, el conflicto de la tercera era galáctica humana, la invasión Sontaran al planeta Cronos, la plaga de chen-7 sobre los 17 distritos de la nebulosa Eren, los conflictos de los Apalapucianos con los miembros de la proclamación de las sombras...la gran guerra del tiempo, entre Daleks y señores del tiempo.

Una fuerte turbulencia sacó al doctor de sus pensamientos, de pronto todas las luces se apagaron, e inmediatamente, una luz violeta bañaba por intervalos la sala de mando.

-Que…¿que pasa?- El doctor se lanzó contra la pantalla del tablero, el escáner mostraba una concentración inexplicablemente grande de energía uon dirigiéndose hacia la TARDIS.

-La dispararon, no se como pero la dispararon-

Los dos órganos arteriales del doctor latía apresuradamente mientras este recalibraba la nave e inclinaba todo su peso sobre la destartalada palanca de mandos. La TARDIS se inclinó bruscamente, rozando un poco el rayo de energía y quemando una parte de la pintura de la cabina. El rayo continuó su camino hasta que, en algún punto, colapsó, provocando una enorme mancha de colores violetas y negros que parecía desembocar en un agujero negro, que empezó a absorber todo a su alrrededór.

-No no no no ¡NOOOO!, CREARON UN AGUJERO NEGRO, NO PUEDE SER, TENGO QUE ESCAPAR DE...un momento -El Doctor revisó cuidadosamente las estadísticas que le ofrecía el display de la consola.

Lentamente, se empezó a sentir presa de la desesperación y el miedo, a medida que el display escupia mas y más información, el Doctor sentía que el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

-No es un agujero negro, es una ruptura en el tejido del tiempo y el espacio, si entro ahí corro el riesgo de que la TARDIS colapse e implosione por la excesiva energía inestable que representa el vórtice, sin mencionar que dejarlo abierto provocaría la explosión del mismo creando una ola expansiva de energía uon que arrasaría la existencia entera provocando la muerte de toda la vida tal y como la conocemos- Con el terror galopando en su cabeza, se dejó caer en el suelo del cuarto, sujetándose el cabello en señal de desesperación -Extraño cuando era solo un agujero negro.

Una fuerte turbulencia sacó al doctor de sus lamentos...y lo arrojó hacia el otro lado de la sala. El golpe fué tan fuerte que los controles de la TARDIS empezaron a reventar en un espectáculo de chispas y fuego. La cabina había sido atrapada por el campo de atracción del vórtice.

-Creo que el campo de atracción era más fuerte de lo que esperaba...ah- Una segunda turbulencia, más fuerte que la primera, lanzó al doctor a otro punto de la cabina, y luego la segunda, y la tercera….

En unos cuantos segundos, toda la nave fué víctima de una serie de turbulencias, golpes y movimientos tan bruscos que el doctor era incapaz de estar quieto más de un segundo, las continuas agresiones a la TARDIS lo aventaban cual muñeco de trapo, volando agresivamente de un lado a otro sin gobierno alguno.

Tras unos 10 minutos de continuas turbulencias, la nave parecía recuperar calma, pero para entonces el doctor era un bulto retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

-Es...es….escaneo bi...biolo...gi...gico- dijo con dificultad.

Una pantalla del tablero procedió a mostrarle los resultados del escaneo: las continuas turbulencias y golpes, sumado a los excesivos flujos de energía uon filtrados al interior de la TARDIS resultaron en 3 costillas fracturadas, mas fracturas diversas en piernas, manos y cráneo, una hemorragia interna en el corazón izquierdo y el derecho fuera de función definitivamente, mas fallas en los riñones y un pulmón colapsado.

El doctor, con el rostro goteando sangre y un ojo morado, empezó a sentir el flujo de energía de regeneración saliendo de sus manos y cuello.

De pronto, una nueva turbulencia sacudió toda la cabina, seguido por una desgarradora punzada de dolor en el estómago, el doctor se retorcía en el piso intentando aguantar ese nuevo e inesperado dolor, que nada tenía que ver con el de sus recientes heridas.

-Que ...está..pa...pasando, no recuer...do.. que la regene….ración fue...se tan dol….orosa-

Toda la sala empezó a apagarse lentamente, las luces del fondo, la calefacción, los escudos, el sistema de navegación, los amortiguadores, y finalmente, toda la consola.

Lo único que interrumpía la pesada oscuridad y el silencio de la sala de mandos eran los gritos de dolor y el brillo que despedía el agonizante Doctor, producto de su regeneración.


End file.
